1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component having a structure in which magnetic layers and coil electrodes are alternately stacked.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a plurality of coil electrodes of such a multilayer electronic component are arranged so as to overlap each other when viewed in a stacking direction. An example of this conventional structure is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-3829, hereinafter JP 11-3829. However, a multilayer coil component disclosed in JP 11-3829 has a problem in that projections and depressions are formed on the surface of a multilayer body, as described below with reference to FIG. 11, which is a sectional view of a conventional multilayer coil component.
As shown in FIG. 11, since coil electrodes are arranged in a straight line in a stacking direction, the portion where the coil electrodes are formed on magnetic layers becomes thicker than other portions by the thickness of the coil electrodes and upwardly protrudes in the stacking direction. The portion protrudes more as the number of coil electrodes increases, which causes formation of projections and depressions on the surface of a multilayer body.
When such projections and depressions exist on the surface of a multilayer body, a multilayer coil component is implemented on a printed circuit board in a tilted manner, resulting in poor implementation of the multilayer coil component on the printed board. As a negative effect, a poor connection between the multilayer coil component and the printed circuit board may be created, and the multilayer coil component may come off from the printed circuit board due to lack of implementation strength between the multilayer coil component and the printed circuit board. Furthermore, when an electronic component is mounted on the surface of a multilayer coil component, a poor connection between the multilayer coil component and the electronic component may be created, and the electronic component may come off from the multilayer coil component.